The First Steps
by RihannonDreams
Summary: Jac gets home from work to find a surprise which Emma has learnt to do but will she tell Jonny?


**Ignore that Jac gave Emma to Jonny, they went for custody etc, both Jonny and Jac get on but they're not together neither is Bonnie alive and Jonny is not starting a romance with Adele; Jac's not head of Cardiothoracics and hasn't taken over the Hertzig. Emma is twelve months. For my great friend PianoNinja and RainbowChaser90 :) **

Jac got into her car after her shift, it had been a long day for the mother who hoped that the nanny had done her job. Emma was a grizzly and cuddly baby at the moment which wasn't good for the working mum who all day busy as she was worn out and the smallest things could make her snap. So she was hoping that Emma was calm and ready to be fed before bed.

Jac opened the door and walked into her home, it was quiet - which was a good sign that everything was going according to plan, the place smelt of cleanliness, "Ah Ms Naylor," the nanny approached Jac with Emma in her arms, "I think she wants her mummy," the nanny quickly placed a wriggly Emma into Jac's arms and Jac held Emma before making a 'shush' noise.

"Well has she slept?" Jac asked rudely her tone changing and also posture which caused Emma to fuss again, "From the way she's acting I can tell she hasn't…honestly if you want something done, you do it yourself," Jac pushed past the nanny and put Emma into her playpen, which Emma sat up and cried for her mother, "You can go now," Jac ordered the nanny who grabbed her stuff and then left the house, "Another lesson in life Emma, you can't rely on others to do a job for you," Jac lifted Emma back up and balanced her on her hip before reaching down to get the pig Jonny had bought her one year ago.

Jac sat with Emma on the sofa and gave her, her bottle, Emma looked up at her mother with her big green eyes, "Well someone's hungry," Jac said as Emma sucked away at her milk rather quickly which after finishing Jac sat Emma up and they cuddled for a while, "Shall we go see the sun go down?" Jac asked which Emma smiled the dimples in her cheeks visible. Jac balanced Emma onto her hip before walking over to the window in the longue, "Do you see it?" Jac asked and Emma pointed to the window indicating her observation of the sky, "When the sun goes down, even though it might be night time here, other parts of the world they will be about to wake up," Jac explained and Emma yawned her small mouth making an 'o' shape, "Let's get you into pyjamas," Jac walked into Emma's bedroom and laid her on the changing table, before changing her nappy and then put her in a sleepsuit and put her on the floor which whilst Jac's back was turned Emma stood up, wobbled slightly before,

"Mama," Emma called which Jac turned and saw that her daughter was walking, Jac's eyes lit up as Emma took one steady step in front of the other, "Toy," Emma pointed to the lion Jac had got her and squatted down to lift it up, "Mine," Emma then walked over to Jac and lifted her arms up, "Up," Emma demanded.

"Did you walk all by yourself?" Jac asked as she knelt down lifted Emma up and hugged her tight, and Emma smiled, "Without any help?" Jac asked and Emma shook her head, "Do you want to show me again?" Jac asked and Emma went all shy and hid her face, "Go on you can show me again," Emma hid her face in her tiny hands and Jac laughed.

"Pinky," Emma pointed to the dummy on the shelf with she had named 'pinky' because of the colour, "Pinky!" Emma screamed and Jac sighed heavy, "Pinky."

"Show me again then you can have 'pinky'," Jac negotiated and Emma sighed heavily she already had her own little personality: hated being told what to do, got annoyed when she couldn't do something and enjoyed mashed up bananas in milk as breakfast. Jac put Emma on the floor before getting her phone out, she needed to film it so she could at least show Sacha. Emma walked towards the shelf her 'pinky' was on and turned around before pointing to the shelf, Jac then turned off the film and walked over to it before giving it to her one year old daughter, Emma put it in her mouth and then lifted her arms up, "Shall we put you to bed now?" Jac asked and Emma nodded then waited for her mother to put her into her cot; Jac put on the music box which played 'twinkle, twinkle, little star' and drew circles on Emma's right palm and watched as Emma slowly drifted off to sleep. Jac pulled Emma's blanket over her and then placed Ralph the Pig by her head before leaving the nursery. Now in a better mood than she had been thanks to Emma's little surprise.

…..

Next morning Jac was woken up again by Emma wanting to watch the sunrise, she walked into Emma's nursery before lifting Emma up and she then opened the curtains, "Sun," Emma said as Jac took out her dummy, "Upsie," Emma smiled and Jac kissed her on the head. After watching the sun rise, Jac then took Emma downstairs for her breakfast, she sat her in her highchair and Emma pointed to the bananas, "Na nanas," Emma demanded and she kicked her legs happily in the highchair, "My na nanas," Emma laughed and Jac got the bananas and milk ready, she mashed them into a bowl before pouring milk into the bowl and then gave the mixture to Emma and a spoon "My na nanas," Emma lifted up the spoon and smiled.

"Enjoy," Jac then popped some toast into the toaster to cut up in squares, Emma ate her mashed up bananas and milk and then burped after eating, "Emma," Jac scolded and Emma grinned before pointing to the bowl, "You say 'pardon'."

"Padan," Emma imitated and Jac laughed, "Padan, padan, padan," Emma repeated again and again before jumping when the toaster sprung up, "Toost," Emma jumped up and down in her chair before Jac handed her the tiny cut up square of toast, "My toost."

Jac felt her phone vibrate and it was Jonny on the line, "Yes Maconie what do you want?" Jac asked as she exited the kitchen for the meantime, "Yes Emma is fine, she took her first steps last night," Jac explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jonny asked angrily down the line as he quickly put on his jacket, "I'm coming over….don't let me miss this Jac," Jonny hopped around his flat as he put his shoes on before grabbing his work bag and keys, "I'll see you in a bit."

Jac rolled her eyes as Jonny hung up on her and then went back into the kitchen, "Do you want to put on a show for your daddy?" Jac asked and Emma nodded.

"Daddy," Emma grinned and Jac cleared away Emma's bowl and plate and then lifted Emma out of her highchair, "Daddy, daddy, daddy," Emma repeated before being put on the ground by Jac, Emma walked into the living room and then sat on the floor, "Daddy, daddy, daddy," Emma repeated again.

Jonny not long after arrived at Jac's place he eagerly knocked on the door and then Jac opened, "Where is she?" Jonny asked eagerly to see his daughter walk, he had his phone prepared, "Hello Princess," Jonny said happily and Emma grinned, "I heard you're walking," Jonny knelt down and Emma nodded, "Can I see you walk?" Jonny asked and Emma helped herself stand up before walking towards the sofa, "Emma can you do that again?" Jonny asked as he got his phone out and Emma smiled before walking over to Jonny, "Aghh who's my big girl?" Jonny lifted Emma up and blew raspberries on her tummy; Emma laughed happily, "Do you want to show daddy again?" Jonny asked as he held Emma in his arms, Jonny then put her on the floor and Emma toddled again before going back to Jonny, "You are such a big girl," Jonny then got his phone out again to take a photo of him and Emma together.

Jac came into the living room and sat on the sofa with a cup of tea, Emma then got out of Jonny's arms and then walked over to her mother, "Up," Emma demanded which then Jac lifted Emma up and then Emma laid her head on her mother's lap.

"Right I need to get to work," Jonny stood up and then walked over to where Jac and Emma were, before kneeling down to kiss Emma goodbye, "Bye."

"Bu bye dada," Emma said happily once the door was shut Jac put on the tele and on came Gigglebiz, "Na, na, na, na, na, na."

"Gigglebiz," Jac joined with a slight smile on her face.

"Na, na, na, na, na," Emma sang again.

"Ho, ho, ho," Jac finished up and Emma giggled she then grabbed the brown faux blanket and it fell over her head, "Where's Emma gone?" Jac asked as Emma giggled under the blanket.

Once Emma was out of the blanket Jac watched the programme with her daughter, she was feeling happy to have the morning off as it meant she didn't have to rush but also got a bit of time with Emma.

**A/N: Does anyone agree it's hard to write mother Jac? I can't seem to write her as a mother very well probably because I like the old Jac, so I'm sorry if this is rubbish. This is for RainbowChaser90 and PianoNinja! Please review and I am sorry if I had Jac OOC but it's hard to write her as a mother :/ **


End file.
